


Karma

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl asks for some time alone to meditate, but Bumblebee gets impatient. Besides, Prowl can't still be mad about that whole unlocked door thing from last time, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Karma

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my first (and longest, unfortunately) fanfics ever.
> 
> (The bondage comes in in chapter 2)

Bumblebee checks the clock for what seems like the hundredth time, sighing in exasperation when he discovers that he’s still forbidden from disturbing Prowl for another Earth hour. “He does this on purpose…I know he does…” the yellow Autobot mutters angrily to himself, glaring at the television screen.

“What are you talking about?” Bulkhead asks, startling his small friend out of his thoughts.

“Nothing important,” he lies, standing to leave.

Bulkhead, however, knows what Bumblebee is planning on doing. “Prowl’s meditating, little buddy. You know how he gets when he doesn’t get to finish,” he warns as he surfs the channels, looking for something decent to watch.

“I know, I’m just going to make sure he didn’t fall out of that tree he loves so much and bang his head or something,” Bumblebee says, leaving before Bulkhead can stop him.

Bumblebee successfully avoids the remaining Autobots, not confident that he will be able to fool them as easily as Bulkhead. It’s not like he enjoys lying to his friend, but the truth is that Prowl would probably kill him if he let the Autobots find out.

When the yellow mech reaches Prowl’s door, he silently opens it and slips inside, locking it behind him. Bumblebee turns his optics to the ninja-bot, memorizing the mech’s frame, posture, expression, everything. He crouches down and slinks over to Prowl, sliding up behind him and wrapping his arms around the black and gold Autobot.

Prowl inhales sharply and opens his optics, turning to look at Bumblebee. “I told you to wait another Earth hour.”

Bumblebee rests his helm on Prowl’s shoulder and sticks out his lower lip, pouting up at Prowl. “Come on, you’re usually done meditating by now. This is just punishment…I said I was sorry,” he says to the older Autobot, tightening his hold.

“Just because you failed to lock the door, Prime nearly caught us. Indeed, if he had arrived mere minutes earlier he-” Prowl is cut off when his mouth is covered by Bumblebee’s own.

Bumblebee breaks the kiss as soon as Prowl begins to respond, smirking when the ninja tries to follow. “I made double sure to lock the door this time. Come on Prowl, it won’t happen again, I promise….” he says as he begins to nibble on Prowl’s neck.

Prowl’s vents activate quietly to cool him off as he tries to stay focused. “Bee, we cannot be careless about this,” he says as he tilts his helm to the side to give the yellow bot free access.

“I know, Prowl, and I’m trying really hard…but…slag….have I told you lately how amazing you are?” he asks before he licks a spot right below the ninja’s audio receptors, drawing a gasp from the normally collected bot. Bumblebee smirks against the cyber-ninja’s neck before his hands begin to wander around, exploring seams and tweaking wires. Prowl’s frame becomes more and more heated beneath the yellow mech’s servos as he continues to tease the ninja. “Come on, please?” he whispers as he runs a gentle finger along the seam of Prowl’s pelvic plating, drawing a hiss out of the otherwise silent mech.

Prowl’s sensors were giving him so much feedback that he almost couldn’t focus on what the younger mech was saying to him. Yes, Bee had forgotten to lock the door. But, how many times had the young bot remembered when Prowl himself had forgotten? Bumblebee was surprisingly cautious about this whole thing, despite his usual demeanor. Prowl supposed it wasn’t so much that Bumblebee cared if the other Autobots knew about them yet, so much as he knew Prowl cared and wanted to respect the ninja’s wish for privacy. Bumblebee was careful to avoid treating Prowl differently when they were around the others, knowing it would cause suspicion.

Bumblebee’s glossa running over his plating brings Prowl out of his thoughts. The cyber-ninja smirks and spins around, settling himself in Bumblebee’s lap. Prowl wraps his mouth around one of Bumblebee’s horns while his fingers run over every wire he can reach.

Prowl removes his mouth from the yellow mech and smiles when Bumblebee grinds their plating together. Bumblebee sees the smile too late to react, however. Prowl pushes on his chasis, pressing the smaller mech to the floor. Prowl holds both of Bumblebee’s servos above his head with one of his own. “Hey! What are you-” Bumblebee manages before the cyber-ninja puts a finger over his mouth.

“You interrupted my meditation, Bee. We will do this my way,” Prowl teases before he trails his finger down Bumblebee’s body, his glossa following.

“Nn…Prowl, come on. That’s not fair,” Bumblebee says, tugging halfheartedly to free his hands. His vents activate as his body begins to heat up.

Prowl kisses the young bot as he grinds their pelvic plating together. Bumblebee’s glossa enters Prowl’s mouth and the two mechs moan as their bodies heat up. Prowl reluctantly breaks the kiss, both of them panting. “Now, who said anything about ‘fair,’ Bee?” he says with another smirk as Bumblebee licks his lips.

The cyber-ninja uses that same wicked finger to coax the mini-bot to retract his plating. Bumblebee moans as he complies, his cable freed from the too tight covering. Prowl runs his finger up the younger mech’s length, making him gasp. “Please, Prowl, don’t tease me,” Bumblebee begs, flexing his still pinned servos.

Bumblebee cries out when Prowl wraps his hand around the yellow bot’s cable loosely. Prowl kisses Bumblebee again, their glossa fighting for dominance, while the ninja slowly strokes his hand up and down, teasing Bumblebee further. “Why wouldn’t I tease you? You always take great pleasure in teasing me. I believe the humans call this karma,” Prowl purrs.

Bumblebee can’t help but thrust into Prowl’s loose hand, desperate for friction. “Please, ah! Prowl, come on. Nn, I never -ah- pinned you down. Mmm Primus….Please,” he begs, vowing to himself never to tease Prowl again if it meant he’d have to deal with this sweet torture again as he arches up, throwing his head back.

Prowl licks his little yellow mech’s neck, making Bumblebee shudder as he continues to thrust into his loose grip. “Hmm, so desperate,” he whispers into Bumblebee’s audio receptors. The ninja retracts his own pelvic plating, sighing when his painfully hard cable is finally released.

Bumblebee hears this and looks down, groaning when he sees the lubricant already collecting on the end of Prowl’s cable. Bumblebee flexes his servos again, itching to touch Prowl, but knowing better than to challenge the ninja when he’s in a mood like this.

Prowl releases Bumblebee’s cable, loving the whimper from the yellow mech that he receives. The cyber-ninja presses his heated body to Bumblebee’s as the two meet for a passionate kiss. Prowl works a finger of his free servo into his port, thankful that it’s already lubricated and he won’t have to prepare himself for Bumblebee.

Bumblebee can feel Prowl shift on top of him and he opens his optics, not remembering when he had closed them. He moans when Prowl takes hold of his cable, guiding it expertly to his port. “Prowl…” he moans, watching as the ninja impales himself on his cable. “Nn, Primus…!”

Prowl pants for air once he’s taken in all of Bumblebee’s cable, his vents whirring quietly to cool him down. Bumblebee cries out and squirms, attempting to thrust upwards, but Prowl keeps him pinned down effectively. “Oh, I’m sorry, did you want something?” he teases, enjoying messing with the mini-bot entirely too much.

Bumblebee’s mouth falls open in a pant as he stares up into Prowl’s optics. “Prowl, please… Ah! I’m sorry I’m always pranking you. Nn…I’m sorry I forgot to lock the door. Mmm… I’m sorry I, ah, interrupted your meditation. Just, please, move! Ah!” he cries out, not caring that Prowl would never let him live this down. Not caring if he’s being too loud. Not caring about anything but getting Prowl to MOVE.

Prowl pretends to think about it, eliciting a dismayed cry from Bumblebee, before he slowly rises on the bot’s cable and lets himself fall smoothly back down. Both mechs moan and arch at the sensation. The ninja finally releases Bumblebee’s servos so he can use both of his own to help himself rise and fall in a steady pace.

Immediately, Bumblebee’s servos are all over the black and gold mech’s body, delving into every seam they can find and rubbing every wire possible. Prowl moans, continuing to ride on the younger bot’s cable. Bumblebee finally places his servos on Prowl’s hips and holds on, thrusting up into the ninja.

Prowl throws his helm back with a cry when Bumblebee angles his thrusts to hit every possible sensor in his port. The ninja meets all of the mini-bot’s thrusts with his own, increasing the pace as they both race toward what promises to be a powerful overload.

Bumblebee feels his overload approaching fast, and he can tell Prowl is close too. Determined to make the ninja overload first, Bumblebee firmly strokes the mech’s cable with one servo while the other digs its way into seams in the armor plating, playing with overly sensitive circuits.

Prowl’s optics flash white and a static filled cry leaves his vocalizer as he overloads. Bumblebee groans when Prowl’s port tightens and he overloads after a few more quick thrusts.

Bumblebee catches Prowl when he falls forward, rolling the mech to rest on his side before Bumblebee carefully withdraws from his port. The yellow bot smiles at Prowl, whose optics are still closed, as the two of them pant and vents work to cool them off. Bumblebee runs a hand down the side of the ninja’s face, causing him to open his optics. “I love you, Prowl,” he whispers.

Prowl smiles and pulls Bumblebee into a hug, burying his face in the younger mech’s neck. “I love you too, Bee,” the cyber-ninja replies with a contented sigh.

\-----------------------------

Bulkhead finally settles on watching monster trucks as he opens up a can of oil. Ratchet enters the room and sits down next to him. “Are those two at it again?” the medic bot asks.

“Yep. When do you think they’ll admit that they’re together?” Bulkhead asks, feeling a little like a gossip-bot.

Ratchet laughs before he answers. “I don’t know, but you can bet that Bumblebee will be the one to spill the beans, as the humans say. Prowl’s probably just got him on a really short leash,” Ratchet answers, still chuckling as he opens up his own can of oil.


	2. Who Needs 'Karma' when You can have Revenge?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee sees this as a war now, and he takes measures to ensure that he'll win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, the bondage~! Bonus: a desperate and trussed up Prowl
> 
> I'd always hoped to write more of this, but my muse abandoned me on it OTL

Prowl, not for the first time, wonders why he’d let Bumblebee talk him into this.  _”It’ll be fun. Don’t worry. Don’t you trust me? You’ll love it.”_  the yellow mech had repeated over and over until the ninja had been forced to comply. It was the “trust” ploy that had actually guilt tripped him into agreeing.

“What are you thinking about?” Bumblebee asks, running a single teasing finger down the motorcycle’s chassis.

Prowl jerks, unable to speak thanks to the gag Bumblebee had shoved into his mouth. He was unable to do much, actually. The subcompact had talked Prowl into letting him tie him to the berth, hands above his head and legs pulled up and apart by his knees, leaving the ninja exposed and helpless to Bumblebee’s ministrations. Prowl groans when Bumblebee runs that lone finger up the length of his cable.

“You know you’re glad I talked you into this, ninjabot. Besides, you should have expected it. You’re the one who started this little war, remember?” Bumblebee smiles down at his writhing captive and lets out a small laugh, “‘Karma’ my aft, revenge is ten times better.”

Indeed, the ninja  _had_  expected Bumblebee to do  _something_ , but tying him up and teasing him to the brink of insanity was  **not**  it. Prowl fails to bite back a whine when the yellow mech licks the tip of his spike, grinning when the ninja tries to thrust into the contact.

“Aww, do you want more?” Bumblebee asks, torturing Prowl with pleasure is turning out to be way more fun than he even thought it would be. Prowl nods and tugs on his wrists.

Bumblebee, still grinning, slowly sinks two fingers into Prowl’s port, earning a muffled cry from the ninja. The yellow mech leans down and just as slowly slips the ninja’s cable into his mouth, this time earning a louder cry. Prowl bucks under the double assault on his interface circuitry, but Bumblebee follows his movements, denying the ninja any further stimulation.

Only when the tan hips have stilled does Bumblebee curl his fingers in the dripping port and hum around the straining cable. This time, Prowl actually screams through the gag, and Bumblebee smiles around the ninja’s cable as he watches the larger mech pant through his vents and plead with his optics, unable to talk his way out of the situation for once.

When Prowl almost thinks Bumblebee might let him  _finally_  overload, the yellow bot draws off of the spike and pulls his fingers out at the same time. Any other time, Prowl would have been mortified at the whimper that escapes his mouth, but he can’t bring himself to care right now. Not when Bumblebee is licking the lubricant from his fingers, optics dimmed, and looking directly at the ninja. Prowl shivers and gives the subcompact a pleading look when the yellow mech leans over him, the yellow mech’s cable  _just_  brushing the rim of his valve.

“You should see yourself, ninjabot. So desperate for an overload and making all of those sounds you tease me about. Maybe I should go grab a camera and record the rest of this, you know, for later review and proof that you’re just as noisy as me, even with a gag,” Bumblebee smirks, running that same Primus forsaken finger up along the ninja’s cable again, the touch just barely there.

Prowl whines and arches up into Bumblebee, his chassis hot and motor revving as the motorcycle continues to beg with his optics. This, at least, persuades the yellow mech to remove the gag from Prowl’s mouth. “ ** _Please_** , Bee! I-” Prowl is silenced with a kiss, the smaller Autobot’s glossa pressing into his mouth, claiming him.

At the same time, Bumblebee wraps a hand around the base of Prowl’s cable, sliding it oh so slowly upwards before rubbing his thumb over the tip. Prowl moans loudly into Bumblebee’s mouth, then the subcompact ends the kiss, pulling back with a devious smirk on his face. “Do you need more? Do you want me to push my cable into your valve until you overload? Do you want me to swallow your spike and make you scream again? Do you want me to ride your spike, my tight valve clenching around you until you can’t take it anymore? What do you want, Prowlie?” Bumblebee asks even as he takes his own spike in his hand and rubs it around the ninja’s entrance.

Prowl tries to thrust his hips down onto that teasing cable, but he is held tight by the straps. “Please, anything, please please please! Bee,  **please**!” he begs, fully aware that the subcompact will tease him about it in the morning. The ninja can’t care anymore, choking back a scream, as Bumblebee  _finally_  pushes his cable into Prowl’s dripping valve. Once he’s fully seated in the ninja, the yellow mech slowly rolls his hips, making the quivering bot beneath him whine and pull against his restraints in desperation. “Bee, please,” Prowl moans, certain that, at this pace, he’ll never overload and will go absolutely insane.

Bumblebee eventually takes pity on the ninja, thrusting quickly into Prowl and no longer making a show of dragging this out. Prowl’s head falls to the berth as his back arches and a loud cry escapes him. Bumblebee wraps a hand around the ninja bot’s cable and pumps it in time with his thrusts.

Prowl screams, body going into spasms as he overloads. Bumblebee quickly covers the ninja’s mouth in a demanding kiss as he continues to thrust into the clenching valve throughout the motorcycle’s overload, swallowing his lover’s cries.

When Prowl begins to wonder if he’ll ever come down from the intense high of pleasure, the yellow mech’s continued thrusts drive the ninja into a second overload, bringing the subcompact with him, this time, into bliss. Crying out Bumblebee’s name, Prowl’s optics go dark as his processors force him to reboot.

________________________________________

Prowl’s optics power up to reveal yellow. It takes him a moment to register that Bumblebee has untied him and is currently hugging him close to his chest. “That…” Prowl begins, surprised at how shaky his voice synthesizer sounds, “That, was evil.”

Bumblebee hums, rubbing circles on his ninja’s back. “Let’s not forget that  _you_  started our little war. By the way, Optimus came by to make sure I hadn’t killed you or something, what with all the screaming, but I assured him you were just having an awesome overload courtesy of me,” Bumblebee says nonchalantly.

Tensing, Prowl looks up into the subcompact’s faceplates, mortified that their leader not only heard him, but knows just what had happened. Bumblebee quickly falls into fits of laughter, glad he can still get the ninja to fall for some of his pranks. “That wasn’t funny,” Prowl pouts, only serving to make Bumblebee laugh harder.

“Love you too, Prowlie,” Bumblebee snuggles into the motorcycle’s chassis after his laughter dies down, smiling when the ninja gives in and wraps his arms around the shorter of the two of them.

Prowl hums his agreement, already plotting his revenge against his yellow lover.


End file.
